Honesty's Policy
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dean won't lie…He missed his Sam but sometimes….sometimes…Sam without a soul is just plain funny….and sad.


Honesty's Policy

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dean won't lie…He missed his Sam but sometimes….sometimes…Sam without a soul is just plain funny….and sad.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Dean missed his brother.

Okay, technically, his brother is right there. Flesh and blood and everything. It was just missing a very important part…his soul.

Instead of a puppy dog look, he gets a curious…sometimes, a cold look.

When he expected emotion, he got indifference.

When he asked for sharing, he got too much information. RoboSam has no filter what so ever.

When he expect a typical Sam answer, he got a totally not Sam answer.

But sometimes…sometimes…Sam was just plain funny and sad.

"You know that those are fake, right?"

He looked away from their waitress to his brother, whom was still staring at their menu.

"What?"

"Her breasts."

He nearly split out his coffee when his brother said.

"I…never mind…I am not going to ask."

Sam's face peeked out of from his menu.

Okay, he isn't really going to ask because that would go into way too much information about his brother's sex life than he already didn't want to know about.

"She is lying, you know."

He was no longer surprise about his brother's odd new ability of being a human lie detector. It was useful but it still creep him out a little.

"Oh?"

"She refused to look us in the eye and her breathing was irregular."

"We probably freak her out, man."

His brother gave him a look. It was a look that he saw on Cas's face that he saw in beginning.

A look of pure indifferent.

"She should freak out because she was lying."

"You know…I want to know what is the big deal about you and lying now."

He caught something in his brother's eyes before it vanished.

"Lies are what got us into trouble in the first place."

He had no comeback for that.

"I can't get this stuff off of me. I took three showers and the damn glitter is still there. Freaky hell," He said as he picked off a piece of glitter from his jacket.

"Lint roller."

He made a face then looked over at his brother, who was busy reading some book on folk tales. Even without a soul, Sam was still a damn geek.

"Excuse me?"

"Lint roller removes glitter."

"Slept with a girl at a craft store?"

"No."

"Then in the hell would you know that?"

"Remember that prank in Due West?"

His eyes widened and then he burst out laughing.

"That was awesome. So, that is how you hidden it from dad."

"Lint roller."

He smirked to himself.

He won't say it out loud but Sam was creepy as hell when he hunted.

Watching him was like watching a wolf hunt. Slow stalking of the prey. The odd grace that neither him nor their dad had as he took down the monster. There was that contented look on Sam's face when they got their latest monster of the week.

If with a soul, Sam had moments like this.

It was frightening but he couldn't turn away.

He didn't want to turn away.

Briefly, he wondered if what dad would have thought if he could see Sam now.

"What do you do while I am sleeping?"

"Research…"

"Saw the bookmarks."

"Exercise…"

He snorted at that one. Not going there, dude.

"Clean weapons."

Sam with soul was OCD enough. Sam without a soul was twice as bad.

"…just whatever needs to be done."

Like that girl that they met that diner. The only reason he knew about that was because he found the bra the next morning.

"You know what? You need a hobby."

"I am brushing up on my Spanish."

"You are such a geek."

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I just have a lot of time on my hands. Might as well make it useful."

Soulless Sam always had a way of making him shut up.

"Do you miss sleep?"

His brother frowned for a moment.

"Don't know, really."

"Dude…I thought we were going for the honesty is the best policy thing."

Sam gave him a look for a moment before he continued.

"I remember the first night. I got a motel room and I kept expecting sleep to come. I kept pacing back and forward in the room. I wondered why I wasn't tired. I didn't worry about the first night…or the next. I thought that cage might have done something to me. I couldn't fix it. Cas didn't answer my calls. So, I didn't worry about it again after that. No point, really."

"Still didn't answer the question."

"No…I don't."

"Why?"

Sam gave him a look that made him shiver.

"Because I remembered how you were after hell."

God, he hated him for being so damn right.

End

A/N: Uhh…FLAILS! FLAILS! Seven weeks to wait! Urgh…FLAILS! The lint roller thing…. I work at a craft store…So, I know some tricks. ::coughs.:: Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
